Time's Up
by Music1623
Summary: They are teenagers who shares a moment in an unlikely way. An AU Olake one shot. (This is a repost but no changes were made.)


**A/N: Since Shonda Rhimes is not giving me enough Olake I decided to write this. I like AU stories so that's why they teenagers in this one. I hope you all enjoy it, especially you bk-1205. Told you I was going to do a one shot for you :)**

* * *

Time's Up

Jake was sitting at a half empty table in the cafeteria eating lunch. He enjoyed having third period lunch. Granted, he had to wait longer to eat compared to the other two periods but he thought it was a good trade off. This time of day always signaled that he had only one class left and that's all he could think about. Actually, that wasn't the only thing he was thinking about. He was trying to figure out what he was going to do for the weekend. He usually hung out at his Uncle William's house when he didn't have too much homework but he couldn't this time. His uncle was going out of town for work and his cousin was throwing a party. He would have gone to the football game but it was an away game. Jake continued to be lost in thought as he ate, until Abby slid into the seat next to him.

"How is my favorite cousin in the world doing?" Abby asked before stealing some fries of his plate and eating them.

Jake looked at her and smiled. He was use to her eating off his plate sometimes so he ignored it. "I'm doing good. How are you?"

Abby shrugged. "I'm ok. Just ready to go home."

"You and I both," Jake said and took a bite of his half eaten bacon cheeseburger.

"Have you thought about my invite yet? You only have three days left to decide."

Jake swallowed his food before answering. "Abby, you know I really don't like parties."

"Ah, come on Jake. It'll be fun. You missed my past ones so it's only right you come this time."

"That's not really convincing," Jake said before turning his attention back to his food.

"Well, if I can convince you to come, would you?" Abby questions curiously.

"Maybe." Jake would never admit it to Abby but he was considering going since she told him about it two weeks ago. He was a junior he had only been to one high school party. He didn't want to look back years from now and be disappointed that he never really enjoyed this time in his life.

"Ok. I have two reasons why you should come. It beats sitting home bored on a Friday night and a lot of girls will be there. Now, how could any guy turn that down?"

"Easily," Jake said with a chuckle before taking a few sips of his soda. Although Jake liked the idea that there will be plenty of females there, it really didn't excite him. Simply because he knew none of girls there would be interested in him.

Abby playfully slapped Jake on the back of the head. "Stop being so anti social, Jacob." She really wanted to come because all he seemed to do was focus on his school work. Abby was proud of her cousin. He always took his education seriously, since elementary school, and was pretty much a straight A student because of it. But she just wished he would have more fun in his free time.

"Stop being so anti social, Jacob," Jake said in a mocking tone and Abby hits him again.

Jake just chuckles at Abby. They were so close that they often acted like siblings instead of first cousins. "What will it take for you to not hit me again?"

"Agreeing to come," Abby said not giving up.

Jake groaned. "I need a better reason."

That's when Abby leaned into him and spoke in a low tone. "Did I mention my best friend Olivia will be there? You know the one you have a huge crush on." Abby smiled and began nudging him with her arm. It was a secret that her and Jake only knew about.

Against his best efforts to hide it he smiled too. "Okay, okay. I'll come," Jake said finally giving in. "Just don't expect me to stay the whole time."

* * *

She zipped up her dress and couldn't help but to smile at herself in the full length mirror once she finished. Olivia was finally content with what to wear to Abby's house party. Four outfit changes and nearly forty five minutes later, she settled on a black and grey dress. It had three-quarter sleeves and a scoop neckline. To Olivia it was simple yet it made a statement. Olivia hoped that Fitz would like it. They've grown close over the past few weeks but they were taking things slow. They were not a couple yet but Olivia felt that it would eventually lead to that. Taking time to let things build up instead of quickly jumping into a relationship was preferred by Olivia anyway.

Olivia slid on her heels and walked over to jewelry box that sat on top of her dresser. A silver necklace and matching earrings was her choice of jewelry for tonight. She put her earrings on first then the necklace. After one last look in the mirror, she put on her coat, turned off the lights in her bedroom and headed for the living room. A hug and kiss was giving to both of her parents then she left for the party.

* * *

Jake was standing against the wall when he saw Olivia Pope entered out the corner of his eye. He would have looked at her at the moment but he was afraid she would catch him staring at her. Abby greeted her at the door. They exchanged a few words before Olivia handed Abby her coat to put in the nearby hallway closet. Once they started to mix in with the crowd, that's when Jake finally focused in on her. Her hair was down and her dress looked amazing on her. She wore little make up and still stood out more than all the females there combined. Simply put, Jake thought she looked absolutely breathtaking.

He loved that Olivia was well known around school but was a humble person. She got along with just about anyone and had a passion for helping others. Olivia also had a bit of a feisty side to her. Jake witnessed that in class a few times but he didn't mind it. In fact, that was just one more reason why he liked her so much.

Two hours later Jake was more than ready to go home. He danced with a few girls and even got a phone number but it didn't make a difference to him. The one person he wanted a chance to talk to and dance with never happened. It was disappointing but it came as no surprise.

Jake said goodbye to a few people he knew. He was going to do the same with Abby but she was nowhere to be found among the crowd inside her house. He figured she was outside where a lot more people where partying at. So he made his way to the hallway closet to his retrieve his jacket. Once he slipped it on he headed for the front door but was stopped by someone grabbing his arm.

Abby let go of his arm when he turned around. "Where do you think you're going?

"I'm going home. I've had my fair share fun for tonight," Jake said pulling his car keys out of his pocket.

'No you haven't," Abby said. A mischievous smile appears on her face and Jake raises an eyebrow.

Jake knew that look all too well when it came to his cousin.

* * *

Ten minutes later Olivia was pulling a name out of jar. It contained the names of the guys at the party was wanted to be included. She couldn't believe she was going along with this game. Playing seven minutes in heaven (really fifteen minutes in heaven because Abby changed it) with random people wasn't her thing. There was no desire to ever participate in it either but what was the harm in having some fun. Up to this point, she was not enjoying her night. So maybe doing something silly would change it around. Besides, only two things could make her night worst. If the guy she chose was a jerk or a bad kisser.

After unfolding the piece of paper, Olivia read the name to herself before handing it to Abby.

Abby had to fight the urge to start giggling as she announced his name over the microphone. "Jacob Ballard."

Within seconds Jake nervously made his way to where Olivia and Abby stood as confidently as possible. He gave Olivia a small same and was relieved when he got one in return. He just didn't know what he was more afraid at the moment. Being alone with Olivia or being alone with her for fifteen minutes.

A blue and white long sleeve plaid shirt, a pair of black jeans, and white Converses was what Jake was wearing. Olivia thought the outfit fit him nicely. She had known him for years but their interaction was pretty nonexistent except for when they had an occasional class together. Outside of that, she referred to him as the nice, smart, and quite guy who had gorgeous green eyes.

* * *

Jake was unaware that Olivia was upset or sad about something until they got in the closet. They've been sitting there for two minutes now without saying a word or making any movements. That was driving Jake crazy. So he decided to make the first move. He may not get a chance to kiss her tonight but he would at least like to talk to her. "How is your night going?"

"Fine." Olivia said in a short tone.

"Okay," Jake said slowly. Quickly realizing that maybe it was a good idea not to even bother her at all.

After a moments of silence went by, Olivia felt bad for how she being towards him. She wasn't mad at him but at Fitz.

"I'm sorry Jacob."

Jake always loved the way his name rolled off her tongue. "It's okay. I know you rather be alone in this closet with any other guy that's here except me."

"That's not true. I'm just mad that I came to this stupid party and…never mind."

"And what? If you don't mind me asking," Jake said.

Olivia sighed deeply. "It's just that I wanted to spend time with someone and he pretty much avoided me the whole time."

"I'll take it that you are talking about Fitz," Jake stated.

It took her a second before she responded. "How did you know?"

"I know you like him, although you try your best to be discrete about it. At first I wasn't too sure about it because he doesn't seem to be your type. Then I remember that Fitzgerald Grant III was practically every woman's type. He's tall, athletic, good looking, drives a nice car, and has a way with words.

"All women aren't the same _Jacob_. There are still women out there who doesn't focus on the superficial things or can easily swept off her feet by a guy with a nice smile."

Jake shakes his head. "I didn't mean it that way. All women can't be grouped together in one category just like all men can't be either. I'm just saying that he catches the attention of all the girls at school. But with you, it's different. I see how you looked at him when we are in Chemistry class this week. You two were partners and you couldn't keep your eyes off of him. He would whisper things in your ear and you would blush or giggle. I saw him a few times at your locker. I've even noticed that you caught a ride with him after school Monday.

"You sound like a stalker," Olivia said causing him to laugh a bit at her crazy accusations.

"And what is so funny?"

"You calling me that. I'm far from being a stalker Olivia. I'm just an observant person." _I also happen to notice everything about you because I have feelings for you_, Jake thought to himself.

"What's your problem with Fitz, anyway?" She noticed that Fitz wasn't a person that Jake was too fond of.

"He's just a little too arrogant for me."

"How would you know?! You don't even hang around him," Olivia said slightly frustrated.

"Fitz's actions always spoke louder than his words. It's been that way since freshman year. He's also a deceitful person, especially when it comes to you."

"What makes you think that he is being that way with me?"

"Because he knows that you like him. That you care deeply about him but he chooses to ignore that. Instead of just telling you how he really feels he continues to lead you on. And I know that for a fact because I saw him making out with Mellie in his car yesterday." As soon as the words left his mouth Jake immediately regretted it. He wished he could take it back but it was too late.

Olivia was shocked and deeply hurt by what Jake just revealed to her. She thought Fitz was different. Everyone knew about his two year relationship with Mellie but they had broken up over the summer. So everyone, including Olivia, thought they were done for good. Fitz started to show interest in her when the new school year started. Honestly, she didn't even take him serious at first. But when long phone calls, occasional house visits, and a few dates happened, her thoughts changed. Olivia felt that something real was developing between them. Now as Olivia wiped a single tear away quietly she realized that she was a fool.

Are you okay, Olivia? Jake asked sincerely after Olivia silence went on longer than he expected.

"Yeah," she said quietly and Jake could hear that she was on the verge of crying.

He really felt like an asshole in that moment.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you. I had no right-"

"No, don't apologize. I'm actually glad you told me. You've just saved me from further embarrassment," Olivia said truthfully.

Without any warning, Jake moved over to where she sat. Even though he couldn't see her in the dark, he knew that he reached her when his leg touched hers. Somehow he managed to wrap an arm around her shoulder. There was a slight hesitation from Olivia before she allowed her head to rest on his shoulder.

"Don't cry Olivia. He doesn't deserve you. You're worth more than everything he pretended to show you. So don't be hard on yourself about what he did to you because all guys are not like him." Jake paused before continuing." You will fall for the right guy. One who will want you and only you. He will treat you right and be everything that you need. Because I know you will be everything that he would ever need.

Olivia listened to his words and then it came to her. Jake cared for her. Her well being was important to him. They were just merely classmates yet he didn't want to see her hurt her in any kind of way. Not only that, she realized now more than ever that he was a gentleman, through and through. If he wasn't he would've tried to use this chance to make a move on her. Instead, he just wanted to comfort her and make her feel better. That's when Olivia lifted her head and Jake drops his arm. He was preparing to move away from her until he felt her hand on his chest and he froze. Olivia's hand traveled upwards until it reached the back of his neck. Seconds later Jake felt his lips pressed against hers. His was surprised that their lips were able to find each other in the dark but he was happy that it did.

The kiss was a soft and gentle one that lingered for a few moments. This wasn't Jake's first kiss but by far his favorite one. Feeling that spark between his lips and hers made him wanted to kiss her again. If he had that chance, it would be with more depth and much more intensity. However, he knew that wasn't possible and he was okay with that. Because she was feeling better now and that's what mattered the most.

Olivia had felt that same spark as well and it left her slightly confused. Actually, it just plain scared the hell out of her because it was the last thing she expected. Olivia only did it to show Jake that she appreciated what he done for her. Nothing more, nothing less. Besides, sharing at least one kiss was kind of the point of playing this game. At least that's what Olivia told herself. Following the rules wasn't mandatory but she was glad that she did.

"Thank you, Jacob," Olivia said with her hand still on the back of his neck.

"You're welcome, Olivia."

Olivia thought about stealing another kiss but someone interrupted.

"Time's up!" Abby said loudly, startling both of them.

"I don't know about you but that was a loooong fifteen minutes," Jake said playfully and Olivia laughed. He took Olivia's hand in his before getting to his feet. Then he helped her to her feet afterwards.

"I agree. I'm sure it had something to do with the darkness but it wasn't so bad," Olivia said.

Jake was relieved to hear that. "I didn't think it was either. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

Jake reluctantly let go of her hand and reached for the doorknob to open the door. Abby looked them both over but their body language gave nothing away. Olivia went back to the party and Jake tried to do the same but Abby stopped him. She wore a grin on her face and Jake knew what question was coming.

"So what happened? I want all the details."

The entire fifteen minutes that Jake spent with Olivia played over in his head. The details of what took place were something Jake refused to share with Abby. Their time together in the closet was a special moment he shared with Olivia and that's how it was going to remain. Jake smiled, "Let's just say it's for me to know and for you to never find out."

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
